A purpose of capacity planning is to arrive at a number of users that can be accommodated within a coverage, that is, to arrive at system capacity or the number of covered users.
With a traditional capacity planning method, which is relatively simple, the system capacity is obtained via a ratio between cell capacity and a user rate in a scene, and then the number of covered users is obtained further via a traffic model. However, such capacity planning produces a user scale with certain limitations.
With the traditional method, first no feature in network operation is taken into account producing a static simple estimation by obtaining a current result according to an input parameter, instead of an optimized solution; secondly, multi-service-related capacity is estimated only by rough capacity superposition, without taking into account actual service characteristics; finally, no iterative estimation is performed according to different scenes, and no effect of network operation is reflected.
No effective solution has been proposed for accurate network capacity planning.